bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for the Mask of Light
The Search for the Mask of Light is a comedy written by BZPower member PeabodySam. It is heavily inspired by the famous British comedy Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and is a rewrite of an older BZPower comedy titled BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!. It is currently seventeen chapters long, but has been put on hiatus until PeabodySam has the time to write a new chapter. Summary The famed Director of LEGO Studios teams up with a Narrator to film a new BIONICLE movie for The LEGO Company. On the first day of shooting, they are immediately off to a bad start since the special effects designer added mist to the set of a Po-Wahi scene, despite the fact that there is no mist in a desert. As filming progresses, Director's temper grows shorter and shorter when seemingly nothing goes according to plan. Takua and Pewku travel to Po-Koro, since the former wants to start a Chronicler's Company. They attempt to recruit some Po-Matoran but ultimately fail. They try again in Onu-Koro and are met with the same results. On their way to Ta-Koro, they witness Toa Onua Nuva defeat Toa Kopaka Nuva in combat because the latter stole the former's wallet. Onua refuses to let Takua pass because Takua threw dirt at Nuparu while in Onu-Koro, but because Onua cannot harm Matoran that he swore to protect, Takua easily defeats him. They arrive at Ta-Koro to witness a Makuta servant trial taking place, where Takua and Pewku manage to enlist Toa Tahu Nuva and "Loud-Noise" Turahk. They are also eventually joined by Toa Pohatu Nuva, Toa Gali Nuva, Toa Lewa Nuva, and Toa Notappearinginthiscomedy Nuva. Mata Nui appears before them in the form of a giant rock and commands them to seek out the Kanohi Avohkii. The Chronicler's Company travels to Kini-Nui, only to discover that it has been run over by an insulting breed of Elite Visorak. When the Elite Visorak begin throwing Rahi at the company, Takua recruits a Ta-Matoran named Wheeljack, who steals a Visorak Battering Ram and attempts to use it against the Visorak. The plan falls apart, forcing the Chronicler's Company to retreat from Kini-Nui. Meanwhile, Director has hired famed historian Turaga Whenua to explain to the audience that the Chronicler's Company split up to seek out the Kanohi Avohkii. After reading his part, Turaga Whenua decides to give a ten-hours-long drill demonstration. Director hires the Zivon to mute the Turaga and Toa Lhikan to melt the drill display. Toa Lewa Nuva, accompanied by Gukko Force Captain Kongu and musicians Makani and Sanso, travels to Po-Wahi and encounters the Rahkshi Kaita Za, which explains that it must kill them in order to watch Makuta's super-huge plasma TV and to avoid being beaten up by Makuta's almighty robot. However, the three heads of Za begin to argue with one another, allowing Lewa and the three Le-Matoran to flee. Toa Pohatu Nuva takes refuge in Ga-Koro from a Tarakava. He spots Pelagia holding what appears to be the Kanohi Avohkii and follows her into Nokama's hut. There, Pelagia reveals that she was simply holding a Lightstone. Disheartened, Pohatu leaves Ga-Koro, only to be attacked once again by the Tarakava. Luckily, Gali and Wheeljack come to the rescue and save Pohatu from the Tarakava. Takua, Pewku, Toa Tahu Nuva, and Turahk seek out Turaga Vakama, who advises them to seek out the Gate Guardian in the Charred Forest. They find the Gate Guardian, who gives them a cryptic message on where to find the Kanohi Avohkii; however, Takua, Tahu, and Turahk all agree that the Gate Guardian is hopelessly insane and do not think much of his message. They encounter the Toa Metru, who attack them with the word "Ni!" taken from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. When Turahk wonders why Toa Metru are still in existance, Toa Vakama explains that they are clones of the original Toa Metru. Toa Vakama explains that unless Takua, Tahu, and Turahk bring the Toa Metru a sand-blue Kanohi Komau, he refuses to let them search the Charred Forest for the Kanohi Avohkii. Meanwhile, in Le-Wahi, Turaga Matau decides that Tamaru is a troublemaker due to his fear of heights, and therefore wants Tamaru to live in the highest hut in the whole village. Not trusting Tamaru, Turaga Matau orders Taiki and Vira to guard Tamaru while the Turaga runs some errands. Tamaru uses a bow-and-arrow to deliver a message describing his predicament to Toa Gali Nuva and Wheeljack, but accidentally shoots Wheeljack. While Wheeljack is getting better, Gali arrives at Le-Koro and helps Tamaru escape while Turaga Matau argues with Taiki and Vira. Takua, Pewku, Tahu, and Turahk reluctantly travel to Ko-Koro. Unable to talk to turaga Nuju, who only speaks Spanish, they threaten Matoro and learn that Kopeke is the only one on Mata Nui who wears a sand-blue Kanohi Komau. Takua, Tahu, and Turahk forcibly take the Kanohi away from Kopeke. As a result, Kopeke is forced to wear a dark-gray Kanohi Matatu instead. They bring the sand-blue Kanohi Komau to the Toa Metru, only to discover that they have become the Toa Hordika and now have different standards. Pewku discovers that the Toa Hordika's one weakness is the word "It!", once again taken right from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The Chronicler's Company reunites and defeats the Toa Hordika with this word. Meanwhile, Turaga Whenua hires six Vahki to hunt down the Zivon and Toa Lhikan. However, having a brain cramp, Turaga Whenua forgets Lhikan's name and orders them to arrest all Toa so he could determine which one was the one responsible for melting his drill display. Traveling to Ta-Wahi, the Chronicler's Company seeks out Turaga Vakama to learn more legends about the Kanohi Avohkii. Turaga Vakama, obsessed with his new "Explodey Staff", brings them to Kini-Nui, which is now free of Elite Visorak. After a Mahi breaks the legs of two guest stars, Cyber Master and Brickmaster, Turaga Vakama blows up the Mahi with the Explodey Staff. In the Mangaia, the Chronicler's Company encounters the Rahi Nui, which luckily turns out to be entirely CGI. They meet the Gate Guardian again at the Bridge of Death and Gorge of Eternal Peril. The Gate Guardian successfully throws Pohatu and Lewa into the gorge, but Takua punches the Rahi in the face, causing it to step backward and fall into the gorge. On the other side of the bridge, they battle Maxilos, who was sent by Makuta to dispose of the group. After Maxilos's defeat, the Vahki arrive and arrest Gali, but Vorzakh falls into the gorge when he attempts to quote 300. The remainder of the Chronicler's Company: Takua, Pewku, Tahu, Turahk, and Wheeljack, continue in their quest to find the Kanohi Avohkii. Although the rest of the comedy is yet to be written, it will likely follow a similar plot as BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!. Characters Most characters in The Search for the Mask of Light are official LEGO and BIONICLE characters. However, many of them are obscure, originating from Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle and LEGO Studios Backlot. The main characters of the story are Takua, Pewku, Tahu, Turahk, Pohatu, Gali, and Lewa. Important minor characters are Turaga Vakama, Makuta Teridax, and Hafu, whose presence is everywhere on Mata Nui because he adds his signature onto every single sign he carves. In addition, the main behind-the-scenes characters are Director Steven Spielbrick and Narrator, who is supposedly the only character in this comedy that still remembers BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!. While this comedy is written in a prose format and there is no need for a Narrator, his role exists because he is the one writing the prose. He is also the only character aware that this is not a movie, but a BZPower comedy. Other LEGO Studios crew members, particularly Frank the screenwriter and Hank the gaffer, appear occasionally and are usually the victims of Director's short temper. Three guest stars have appeared so far: Wheeljack, Cyber Master, and Brickmaster. These characters all originated in BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!, but their roles have changed somewhat. Since BZPower member Primis, who guest starred in the original as Wheeljack, is still active and frequently reads PeabodySam's stories, Wheeljack is still a prominent character. However, all other guest stars from BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light! have been reduced to one-chapter appearances. No additional guest stars are being accepted, as PeabodySam considers them to be one of the poorer elements of BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!. Critical Reception The Search for the Mask of Light has received mostly positive reviews. Primis has noted that it is a huge improvement over BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!. Elemental Nova has gone so far as to say that it is funnier that Monty Python and the Holy Grail, though PeabodySam does not agree with this opinion. Famous BZPower comedy writer Lewa0111 described it as comedic gold. In her review for Comedy Critics Club, Jalina T.T. wrote that The Search for the Mask of Light is "truly an amazing work of art", with high-quality jokes and excellent spelling and grammar. External Links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=291972&hl= The Search for the Mask of Light] Category:Comedies